


Lost upon a sea of Lust

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Nudity, Forced Oral, Forced Public Nudity, M/M, Masturbation, Meta Slaves, Multi, Nudist, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Sex Dream, Voyeurism, sex slaves, slave AU, slave sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Oliver has spent years alone on an island after a freak accident crashed his father’s boat and killed his father and the crew, leaving him, a spoiled rich party boy, trapped on an island with no access to his slaves or his money.  But now, now Oliver has been found and it’s time to return to his slaves.





	Lost upon a sea of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Flarrowverse Shipyard server and the kind folk there.

“Oh god… Ray…” Oliver was lying in his lavish bed, his nude body proudly on display, his morning erection expertly being sucked down by his personal meta-slave Ray Palmer.  He’d gotten the meta-slave when he was sixteen.  A twenty year old PHD student, Ray had been tested for the meta-gene and had found himself quickly stripped, and put on public display as a meta-slave.  The laws stated that anyone born with the meta-gene were automatically enslaved when detected.  They often went without their powers being activated if it wasn’t for the super rich like Oliver’s family who paid for Ray to be put into a rebirth pod, and submerged in tar and forcibly activated.   
  
Oliver had absently wondered if it’d result in a cool physical mutation, but when the tar receded and Ray was still strapped in utterly naked, he was a little disappointed.  The scientists had pulled Ray out and then stabbed him with a cattle prod.  Instantly Ray had shrunk and run away, his body able to change its size, becoming larger or smaller at will.  Oliver had been quite proud of this, and with some practice had made Ray learn to do it with individual parts of his body.  Walking around with his already gigantic dick even bigger.  Not that Ray got to use that cock often.   
  
No, while Ray had been straight and a virgin in collage, he was finding himself now the living sex doll of a spoiled sixteen year old mega rich teenager who was almost perpetually horny.  He had enjoyed morning blow jobs, afternoons fucking Ray in the library, a slow blow job at dinner, and often fucking him till he passed out still inside Ray.  Personally Ray found it humiliating that he often had to masturbate, usually either when Oliver was at school or worst of all in front of his young master who desired to humiliate him.  And it was the years of their time together that had bonded Oliver to him in a lot of ways.   
  
“Fuck…” Oliver came, opening his eyes as the memory of the last few years flooded his mind.  His hot load splashing on his bare abs.  The ship wreck.  The island.  He was alone on this island, and desperately missing Ray after all these years.  Sometimes he kicked himself for not bringing Ray on the trip with them, but now sometimes he wondered if that was for the best, at least Ray was alive.  He sighed, basking in the morning sun, lying naked on the beach, the remnants of his fire nearby.  The heat of the island making clothing almost unbearable, Oliver had opted to become a nudist rapidly years ago.   
  
“Another sex dream.” He sighed.  “I’m starting to think I’ll never find a way home.” Oliver sighed.  Looking up at the sky and counting the clouds, this time of year he was looking for a cold rain later today, might last a few hours, might last a week, it was getting to be the bad part of the year to be on this island.  He’d have to move to his rainy season shelter soon.  His mind already planning what he’d do later in the day, a loud horn blast startled him out of his thoughts.  Running he spotted the boat, sending out a search party to investigate the wreckage.   
  
Last year his father’s ship, The Queen’s Gambit, had washed ashore and he’d painted an S.O.S. on the bottom so that it stood out enough that people might catch a glimpse of it if they came close enough, an the bits of glass and mirror that he’d hung to it shined enough light that maybe they’d attract someone to his location.  And as he stood there naked and watched them coming ashore, he broke down sobbing.  He was saved.   
  
He ran down to greet his savors, not caring that he was naked and their eyes were wide as he came towards them, only that he might finally be off this cursed island.   
  


***

  
  
Six long weeks, filled with phone calls on the sat phone with his mother later, Oliver had made it home, and his doctor had put him instantly into quarantine.  The only people who came in contact with him were nurses who were giving him shots daily.  The third day in they’d brought a couple hospital slaves in.  A male and a female, both completely naked and standing in front of him, the Doctor hadn’t wanted to assume anything of Oliver, but he’d left the slaves for Oliver’s use.  Since then he’d spent a lot of time inside both slaves slowly releasing as much tension in his pent up loins as he could.  He was looking forward to being released today though.  A week of being in this isolation ward and fucking meta slaves had him longing to sink his dick into Ray’s tight ass.  The Doctor came in with a smile.  “Mr. Queen…”   
  
“Oliver.” He corrected.   
  
“Oliver.” He smiled.  “You’re last test came back negative.  You’re free to go.”   
  
“Really?” Oliver smiled.   
  
“Really.” The Doctor smiled and patted him on the back, leading him towards the door.  “Now if you need to talk, or need to see someone about the trauma, here’s the number of our attending psychiatrist.” He slipped a card into Oliver’s pocket.   
  
“Thanks.” Oliver smiled and walked out to the waiting room that was setup for his mother, who wanted to greet him first.  He turned into the room and there she stood, a little frazzled and a little older but still his mother.  “Mom…” He ran and hugged her, noticing Hunter standing behind her, his naked body on display.  She had bought him at auction years ago and he’d been a fixture in Oliver’s parent’s bed since he could remember.  The speed force in him making him age slower.   
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring dad home.” He said to his mother, eyeing Hunter Zoloman’s hard cock.  “Shame no one’s been around to give Hunter a Queen’s cock to suck.” He smirked playfully.   
  
“Oh he gets by.  He’s been bunking with Ray.”   
  
“Ray’s still….” Oliver found his voice shaking.   
  
“Of honey, I’d never have Ray put down just because you were missing.  I did have to let him and Hunter fuck, but they’re horny slaves.  They can’t really be held accountable for their urges.” She reached out and took a hold of Hunter’s cock slowly stroking it.  “But I also bought you a welcome home present.”   
  
“Anyone I know?” Oliver smiled.   
  
“You’ll see.” Moira smiled, leading her slave out to the car where she would later sit in the back, point to her crotch only for him to slip his head up her skirts and began to eat her out.  Oliver smiled, he’d missed watching his parents use Hunter.  His father had taught him about sex using Hunter’s body.  He liked the way the meta’s body vibrated.  But he’d always preferred Ray to Hunter.  He wondered how Ray was going to take him being back.  He was always a little emotional for a slave.   
  
“If you want, you can always use Hunter’s ass on the way to the house dear.”Oliver had been eyeing him hungrily.   
  
“I can wait.  I want to be saved up for my surprise.” He smiled, he was excited, though he was sure who ever his mother had picked out for him would be great, he still had spent years dreaming about fucking Ray, so he couldn’t wait to be sinking his dick into the slave.   
  
“Thea will probably be home later.  She’s at the mall with her latest slave.  The girl breaks them so easily.”   
  
“I kept telling you a healing factor was a necessity.” Oliver slipped into old habits as he smiled, his hand resting on Hunter’s ass for the ride.  He simply liked the human contact.  Not that metas were human anymore.  But it felt nice just the same.  He road in silence till they reached the house, pausing for his mother to finish in Hunter’s mouth.   
  
“Good boy.” She patted him on the shoulder and they got out, walking up to the house where the door opened.   
  
“Seems the family holdings are going well…” Barry looked at the slaves who were working the yard.   
  
“Queen Slave Farms have never been better.” Moira smiled leading her way to the dinning room where a thin but muscular boy was standing there in nothing but a loin cloth that matched the table cloth perfectly.  “Oliver, I’d very much like to introduce you to the latest in slave technology, the first gen 7, Barry Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd story.


End file.
